The Jerk and the Princess
by sunnicherri
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have an arranged marriage. They don't meet for ten years until a very accidental day, where Sakura spills her coffee on Syaoran. But think the other is rude and still don't know that they are meant to be. What happens when they get marr


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Author's Note: Please read my other stories also!**

**Coffee at the Park Can be Dangerous**

**Sakura.….18**

**Syaoran…20**

**Tomoyo…18**

**Eriol…….19**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Sakura! Help me fix my dress!" Tomoyo tried to zip up her Vera Wang original as Sakura rushed in to help her. The simple bridesmaid dress was green and had a tight-fitted corset in the back.

"There! It's zipped up, but you have to lose a couple of pounds." Sakura sighed as she brought her beautiful diamond wedding dress, and tried it on. It was a perfect fit, and matched gorgeously with her emerald eyes and short brown hair.

Sakura thought to herself, 'only a couple of months until I get married. I don't even know who he is.' Sighing as she remembered the time her father told her about the engagement.

_flashback_

_"Sakura, please come here" Her father ordered her to, as he flipped through his numerous amount of pages._

_"I have to tell you something important" He looked at his many papers and paused waiting to tell her the very important information._

_"You are going to get married! Most importantly to a Li!" He smiled happily and said, "The Li family of Hong Kong is one of the richest families in the world. Since you are marrying into that family… we get money!"_

_"But why do I have to get married, Papa? I'm only eight years old" The beautiful girl did not want to leave her father alone._

_"In time, I will tell you when to you must marry him, you will understand soon, my little cherry blossom." He patted her head as he went back to business and looked at his stock reports._

_end of flashback_

Sakura paid for her beautiful wedding dress at she left the store. Tomoyo followed her walking at her side. "Sakura, it won't be that bad… you have five months until you get married, but I understand that you don't _want_ to get married to a guy you don't know." Dragging Sakura with her, they went the get coffee at the park.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

"Yo, get moving with your life." Syaoran Li sighed as his best friend, Eriol, just gave him the most important advice in his life. At age 20, Syaoran was still under the eyes of his mother.

In five months, Syaoran would be getting married to a woman, that he didn't even know who she was. It was crazy yet thrilling, but what ever happened to marrying for love? He thought. He remembered the time his mother told him he was getting married.

_flashback_

_"Li Syaoran come here!" his mother waiting impatiently for him to arrive. He entered the room as she said, "sit down."_

_"You are going to get married when you are older. I have chosen the woman. You may date, but when I tell you to marry, you marry. Understand?" His mother paced the room waiting for his answer._

_"But—mom—mother…I don't want to get married to a woman I don't know." His eyes about to tear, as the little boy ran from the room crying._

_He remembered as he left, she said, "Syaoran, you're a man… and a Li… you must do what you are told. Or I disown you."_

_end of flashback_

Ten years later, and know his mother told him that he would have to get married. Only five months, he muttered.

Eriol snapped Syaoran out of his daydream, and said, "Come on man, let's go get some food and walk around the park. Eriol dragged Syaoran and went to the park.

In the café, Syaoran and Eriol both waited on line for their turn to order. When it was their turn, they both ordered a chai latte and a roasted pepper and chicken sandwich. After paying they went to the park.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Gosh, it's so pretty in the spring" Sakura and Tomoyo took a seat under a beautiful sakura tree. As they drank their coffee, they were quite with each other. Sakura finally broke the silence, and said, "When are you going to get married?"

"I'm telling you, when the time is right. I haven't met the right person. Even if I had, I would not have been ready"

"I hope the guy I have to marry is smart. Maybe athletic and handsome. I hope he is willing to defend me in any time of need. I do not need a player as a husband."

"Well, since your dad picked out the boy, I'm sure he's nice."

"But… it was for business and not love… will I grow to love him ever?"

Silence was found between them, and their steaming coffee was left on the ground. A moment passed as Sakura got up and both decided to leave.

Being foolish in the park had its many accidents. Sakura being so clumsy herself accidentally tripped over a rock. The coffee just in her hand fell and got over a handsome man who was enjoying a meal on the other side of the cherry tree.

"Who is the retard, who spilled their coffee! It's all over my new Armani shirt" The man who she spilled the coffee on looked at her with annoyance. She quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to spill my coffee. It was an accident"

"You ruined my new shirt. I could sew you! But since I'm such a nice person and I don't want to harm an idiot like you, I won't. Just get away from me you loser."

Syaoran stormed off with Eriol as Sakura said, "I'm glad I'm getting married. But I definitely don't want my husband to be like him."

Next Chapter Preview: Sakura and Syaoran meet again, but they don't realize that they are going to be married. They go out on a date without knowing.

Author's Note: I hope you don't think it was bad. The story line just popped into my head. Make sure you read my other story, The Perfect Model. REVIEW!


End file.
